ben 10 in berk
by Royal Gangster
Summary: when ben goes to another world he will find new freinds , adventure and enemys
1. Chapter 1 introductions

Bellwood in ben's universe

It was a normal day for ben, aliens attacking him, ben was now really getting annoyed and also the people of Bellwood every week there would be an alien who would want the omnitrix and also fought ben which meant every week a quarter of the town got destroyed most of the people hated ben espically will harangue the news reporter and most people loved ben which included mostly girls but the number 1 fan was no one other than jimmy jones the kid who blew bens secret identity.

Then suddenly one day there was a change there was a white flash of light when the light died away there stood a man in his thirties . paradox came up to ben and offered him something ben couldn't resist he offerd him a chance to go to another universe but all paradox told to ben at that moment was that there were dragons this got ben pumped and he suddenly accepted it.

Berk village hiccups universe

In the middle of the village there was a bright flash,, at the moment everybody was there even the chief when the light died away ben was greeted with a sowrd pointed to his face by an attractive women when the chief {also known as stowik the vast} opened his eyes he had a smile on his face that was really rare he then told everybody to lower their weapons and walked up to paradox and greeted him with a firm handshake and said "long time no see paradox how are you" paradox later on replied by saying "good, im here to drop of one of my good friends ben he got bored from his universe so I brought him here is it okay if he stays here for a couple of months or years?'' stowik only took 2 seconds to reply and said "sure I don't see why not" then in a bright of light paradox was gone leaving ben just standing there a bit shy and confused of what to say "hi im ben tenneson and you are" stowik replied by saying "im stoick the vast, im a viking and this is my son hiccup, so your bored of your earth hah well don't worray we'll make ya have fun so what made ya choose this world ben" ben was thinking about telling the truth but he thought it would would be rude to say dragons only so he said "well I don't have drogons back on my earth but there is a whole planet of them OH and I was also told that there were dragon riders here too so I was thinking I would join the team" suddenly there was a teenager who said "what makes you think you can be a dragon rider you don't even have the guts by the way im snotlout" there was a blast of laugh from ben "your name is snotlout that is the worst name ever oh and you wanna know why, I will tell why or better yet I will show you why tomorrow me and you will race got it" snotlout had a grin on his face and he gladly accepted.

THAT NIGHT

Ben was sneeking out of the house he had been given by the vikings and went to toothless the night fury but the reason wasn't to steal him but to scan his DNA toothless was asleep so he didn't notice ben.

THE NEXT DAY

"You ready to lose snoutloud " snoutloud looked around ben and found no dragon with him "hah you don't even have a dragon where is it" ben had a smirk on his face and said "oh I almost forgot to tell you which dragon I have so I will let you guess it starts with a N and ends with a Y so tell me which dragon do I have" snotlout replied by saying "don't know , don't care as long as I beat it" bens grin even grew wider and said " it's a night fury oh and im not even going to be riding it it will know how to beat some one stupid like you by itself"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2 the race

THE CONTINUATION

Ben was now transformed into a night fury he heard hiccup coming closer to him and trying to see if the dragon was tamed the people of berk didn't know ben could transform into a dragon and they also didn't know that he could turn into an alien but then suddenly there was a flash of green light and in the place of the dragon stood ben laughing maniacly while saying " oh my god you guys should have seen the look on your faces espiaceally you hiccup you people had spears pointed at me and you were so scared " " wait you and where is the athore night fury, can you do that bud " " I forgot to tell you guys the main reason why I came here well you see" when ben was about to begin his story snotlout interrupted ben and said " lets finish the race first oh and even though you have a night fury im still gonna win me, and hookfang have a bond " "oh one thing I am the night fury lets do this"

STARTING OF THE RACE

3 2 1 gooo snotlout flew as fast as he could while ben saw a short cut and went through it but ben didn't have enough practice with his new form so he had to fly slow but ben still won in the end because of the shortcut he found when he transformed back he was greeted by a lot of people swarming around him for what ben was going to say before

THE HALL

After ben finished explaining what the omnitrix was , how he got it and what he did with it people were laughing at him like he was stupid or making a joke but when he transformed into swampfire people were looking at him with weird expressions on their faces "come on fight me I will win belive me on that " woah it can talk " was what hiccup was able to say before snotlout inturrepted and said "you want a fight you got a fight" when snotlout ran toward swampfire with his axe in hand he swung at the creatures torso and cut it in half this was what ben wanted snotlout to do "SNOTLOUT! You killed it you fool" " well we cant kill dragons anymore so I took out my rage on this creature" as soon as snotlout said that the creature regenerated itself and shot a fireball at snotlout knocking him out cold when ben turned back human he saw the people with a well lets say confused face ben had a grin on his face and said " told ya so oh and even though I can transform into dragons I still want a dragon and I never got introduced to the team "well, im hiccup, hes snotlout ,they are the twins ruff nut and tuff nut and shes astrid the girl who had a sword pointed at you but you weren't even fazed it was like you were surrounded by people who you knew and the sword wasn't even real. "well I have faced many greater enemys than a ordinary girl with a sword im not degrading her or anything because I know better than to degrade a girl I know that by experience" I am not an ordinary girl as astrid said that there was a dagger fly by ben barely missing him but ben was un fazed by the girl's action when astrid walked up to ben, ben thought she was going to punch hi but instead challenged be to a fight but with a twist no transforming ben gladly accepted and went outside to fight

OUTSIDE THE HALL

Outside the hall was a croud waiting to see what was going to happen astrid took her hammer because killing was not allowed and a sword would have killed ben when they started fighting astrid kept swinging her hammer and missing, ben noticed that astrid was not using any tactics but relying on brute force so ben used this to his advantage and started to fight back with the moves that his cousin had taught him and in the end ben won the challenge and when he saw it was becoming late he dicided to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

BENS HOUSE/HOME

As ben was waking up he saw a terrible terror fly by his window which made him think about something that if he was going to be a dragon rider he needed a dragon to ride not an actual dragon he can turn into from his watch he got when he was 10 so he decided to go talk to hiccup about helping him but then a thought came to him if he can turn into a dragon can he communicate with them as well lets go find out as ben was making his way to hiccup he saw hiccup riding toothless and went to test his theory as he changed into jet ray he went/flew over toothless and hiccup "what in the name of odin is that thing lets go check it out bud" "I'm not a thing it's me ben, oh and hiccup I was thinking if I'm going to be a dragon rider I need a dragon to ride not be a dragon, so I thought you could help me and I also got a new theory that if I turn into a dragon I might be able to understand them so that's another thing let me try that right now" there was a green flash and in the place of jet ray stood a night fury trying to communicate with the other night fury as ben turned back into jet ray he had a smirk on his face "hey hiccup toothless was saying that the saddle is kind of uncomfortable and he also asked which dragon im going to get" "well I was thinking about a deadly nadder" "nah I will pass its already taken I want something original like a skrill no not a skrill maybe a change wing" "good choice ben but how are you going to tame one" "you know your really stupid hiccup I can talk to can talk to dragons remember" "oh yeah sorry"

ON AN ISLAND

"well there's your dragon"

"I don't know maybe I should get a baby change wing so I get a bond with it"

"NO, change wings are highly protective of their eggs and babies we know from expireince"

"well then what do I do ?"

"you could tame a already grown change wing"

"yeah ok sounds good"

As Ben was approaching his soon to be dragon he stopped in his path and started to think he didn't really want to ride a dragon it's just too cruel he never did really like animal cruelty so he turned back and walked away from the dragon hiccup noticed this and asked

"what are you doing Ben don't you want to tame the dragon?"

"nah it's just too cruel for me"

"soo what do we do now?"

"don't know maybe I can show you some of my aliens BUT first let's get back to berk"

"yeah sure I do want to see some more of your aliens as you would call it"

SOME TIME LATER ON THE ISLAND

"so where were you guys" asked astrid

"aah you know just some dragon riding, ben told me he was going to show me some of his aliens" said hiccup

"well first call some people they would want to see this" said ben

AFTER A WHILE IN THE ARENA

"well for starters let me show you"

CRASH HOPPER

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHING OMNITRIX RATH IS NOT CRASH HOPPER RATH WILL TRY AGAIN AND IF RATH DOSEN'T GET CRASH HOPPER RATH WILL DESTROY YOUR WHOLE RACE AHHHHH"

"finnaly crash hopper" Ben said to him self "well this iss crash hopper don't let his appearance fool you he can kick your buts if he wants to well tecknickly if I want to, I'll show you guys one more then I'm off to bed"

"SPIDER MONKEY"

"well I guess spider monkey it is then, well here is a nether one you should not underestimate" Ben said

"HAH that thing it's a monkey I am so scared I bet it can't even defeat a rat let alone a Viking" said snotlout but as soon as he said that he said that a web got shot at him and pulled him in to the arena and kicked him in the face curtasey of ben or spider monkey whatever

"well I'm going to go home now good bey see you all tomorrow" said Ben as he went his house.

AUTHOURS NOTE: SORRY BUT THERE ARENT GOIN TO BE A LOT OF UPDATES SINCE IM STARTING THIS FROM SEASON HREE WHICH HAS BEEN CANCELD THERE ARE ONLY LIKE 13 EPISODES SO I M GOING TO HAVE TO THINK OF ORIGINAL STORIES/EPISODES


End file.
